In today's society, end users regularly utilize network and other service providers to gain access to the Internet, access software services, request and receive various types of content, access software applications, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. In order to serve content and provide services to the end users in a more efficient and effective manner, network and service providers often utilize content delivery networks and systems to distribute such content and services. Content delivery networks and systems often provide high performance, reliability, scalability, and cost savings associated with distributing and providing content and services to end users. As a result, content delivery networks have become increasingly popular for delivering various types of media content, such as video content and audio content, to fixed and mobile devices.
Currently, content delivery networks typically employ the use of terrestrial-based facilities, such as master head end facilities, to gather content from a wide variety of content sources. Such master head end facilities format the gathered content and provide a properly formatted content stream to individual subscribers via a distribution network. The master head end facilities can provide the content streams to vast areas, such as, but not limited to, states, large territories, and other similarly-sized areas, and the coverage provided is typically only limited by the cost of the distribution facilities. While such master head end facilities provide substantial functionality and services, they require complex content formatting and delivery systems to handle the delivery of content to multiple points of distribution. Additionally, master head end facility equipment is capital intensive, and the networks that distribute the formatted content to the individual cell sites have a substantial impact on operating expenses. When master head end facilities are deployed in built-up areas or cities, utilizing wired cable distribution often involves complex configurations that require high costs for providing wired installations. As a result, enhancing and improving content delivery networks may provide for improved customer satisfaction, increased revenue for content providers, and reduced costs associated with delivering content to users.